Ibamos a ser felices, Harry
by Juanna. G
Summary: Si igualmente sabías, al igual que yo, que aunque me alejaras de tu lado eso no impediría que yo peleara a tu lado, no impediría que diese la vida por ti si fuera necesario... Oneshot, GW.HP


-¿Porqué me alejaste de tu lado Harry?¿Porqué lo hiciste cuando más me necesitabas? Si ambos sabíamos que nos amábamos y ahora todo cambió – sollozaba Ginny.

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser el heroico Harry Potter?¿Porqué tienes que ser tan bueno Harry? Hace mal, sabes? Debiste haberte dado permisos! Debiste haberme dejado ser parte de tu vida Harry, si igualmente sabías, al igual que yo, que aunque me alejaras de tu lado eso no impediría que yo peleara a tu lado, no impediría que diese la vida por ti si fuera necesario, no impediría nada solo nos haría mal y eso fue lo que paso, porque no sabes la cantidad de noches que llore por ti Harry Potter! Rezando porque al día siguiente aparecieras a mi lado diciéndome perdón por lo idiota que habías sido y regalándome otro de esos besos que tanto amaba. O para despertar un día y darme cuenta que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla y que aun estábamos juntos y disfrutábamos caminando junto al lago sin nada que preocuparnos más que por el estudio.

Ginny hizo una pausa. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, más Ginny Weasley ya no era una pequeñita. Había cumplido ya sus diecisiete años y se había graduado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Llevaba puesta una elegante túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, debajo de ésta tenia una camisa entallada blanca, un pantalón negro y unas botas de invierno en punta de charol. Su cara se había puesto roja por las lágrimas que salían indiscriminadamente de sus hermosos ojos. Tomo aire y continuó hablando.

-Todos hubiésemos dado nuestras vidas por ti! Sobretodo yo Harry porque sin ti mi vida no tenía sentido! Desde los once años te espiaba en los pasillos, aun recuerdo cuando salía corriendo si aprecias cerca mío – rió Ginny melancólicamente - debías de pensar que estaba loca y en verdad lo estaba, loca de amor Harry, aunque debo confesarte que en un principio me enamoré solo de lo que eras y de lo que significaba ser Harry Potter. Pensaba que si tu te fijabas en mi entonces al fin una Weasley llegaría a la gloria sabes? y así toda mi familia viviría mas feliz. Claro que tenía once años y eran solo sueños. Pero en verdad tu sí que ayudaste a mi familia Harry, me salvaste en segundo año, salvaste a mi padre cuando estábamos en quinto y también salvaste a Ron con ese bezoar, que por cierto aun no entiendo como lo hiciste porque jamás se te había dado muy bien con las pociones. Finalmente salvaste a Percy en la última batalla, aunque el no se mereciese que lo salvaras Harry porque todos sabemos las pestes que el hablo de ti y lo mucho que intentó que Ron, Fred y George dejaran de ser tus amigos, claro sin mencionar las veces que me dijo que sería mejor que me buscara un mejor partido. Quemé todas sus cartas sabes? Me dolía en el alma que el te odiase, no podía entender que alguien no te quisiese porque siempre fuiste tan puro, Harry, tan inocente. Siempre tenías ese brillo en tus ojos cuando estabas con Ron y Hermione.

Ginny calló de rodillas. Los recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts venían como flashes a su cabeza. Si que había sido feliz en ese entonces.

-Y luego me viste Harry, yo que me estaba dando por vencida creía que jamás me notarías. Pero me equivoqué, y si lo hiciste, y ese beso que me diste en la sala común fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado Harry, me hiciste tan feliz. Siempre temí que terminaríamos por tu batalla pero luego de unos meses me había convencido de que no era así, de que me amabas y no querrías sacarme de tu lado. Pero me equivoque… y te odié sabes? Te odié tanto, odiaba que te despertaras a la mañana sin saludarme, odiaba que me ignoraras, odiaba que tuvieras esos ojos verdes tan lindos y odiaba tu cabello desprolijo, odiaba que les lazaras miradas a otras chicas y odiaba que pudieras reír cuando yo hacia tanto que no podía, pero lo que mas odiaba Harry, lo que en verdad más odiaba era que no te odiaba, ni siquiera un poquito. Lloré por ti y lloré por Dumbledore, pero me acostumbré a estar sin ti, hasta me resigné a verte en manos de otra tratando de convencerme que lo hacías para olvidarme. Y siempre estuve allí para ti Harry, en todas y cada una de las batallas como tú sabías que estaría. Y no había nada que me hiciera más feliz que ver como me defendías en la batalla, aunque luego juraras que por mi no sentías nada, debo confesarte que un par de veces fingí estar en peligro solo para que vinieras en mi ayuda.

Ginny rió recordando esos tiempos, las lágrimas aún caían por su rostro y sus ojos estaban irritados.

-Pero luego llegó la última batalla. Recuerdo el olor a muerto Harry, aún lo recuerdo y me atormenta mientras duermo. Recuerdo como te interpusiste entre mi hermano y la maldición cruciatas que le lanzó Voldemort. Ambos sabíamos que esa maldición hubiera acabado con él, y recuerdo tus gritos de dolor Harry – las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la pelirroja a más no poder – y sentí tanta impotencia de no poder hacer nada, Harry, y me sentí tan orgullosa de ti cuando le lanzaste ese hechizo asesino el que no debe ser nombrado. Ver como derrotabas al innombrable y te juro que en diez segundos nuestra vida juntos paso por enfrente de mis ojos. Tu y yo, íbamos a ser felices sabes, tendríamos hijos y luego nietos, lo vi todo. Pero luego algo te paso. Caíste al piso y corrí hacia ti. Pero ya era demasiado tarde – sollozaba Ginny abrazándose a la lapida a la cual le había estado hablando – ya era demasiado tarde Harry y no llegue a salvarte y lo siento, lo siento tanto.


End file.
